


As Long As It’s You

by siriusmajor



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, ambiguous - Freeform, angst maybe, chess player johnny, just johndo being cute, non-commital relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusmajor/pseuds/siriusmajor
Summary: When Doyoung needs reminding, Johnny is always there to tell him that as long as he’s with him, everything is going to be alright
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	As Long As It’s You

**Author's Note:**

> my first shot in writing johndo 🥺🥺🥺 i hope you like it

Johnny and Doyoung, Doyoung and Johnny. Always two peas in a pod. Always together. Johnny believes that it’s as it’s like they’re meant to be. Everything is easy when it comes to Doyoung, being friends with him, confessing his feelings, being in a cute non-committal (according to Doyoung) relationship with him. A lot of their friends beg to differ but Johnny doesn’t mind. As long as he’s with Doyoung he doesn’t care. He’s happy as long as it’s with Doyoung. 

🐻🐰

It was a quiet day for Doyoung at the library. He was rewriting his notes while waiting for Johnny to finish his chess practice. But apparently his quiet day was disturbed by his best friend, Taeyong

“So what’s up with you and Johnny?” Taeyong asks Doyoung sitting down across him. 

“What do you mean what’s up with Johnny and I?” Doyoung raised his head confused 

“I mean until when are you going to be in denial of your feelings and finally accept Johnny’s confession to you” Taeyong says as he raised his eyebrows to the younger

“What do you mean? I accepted his confession. And that’s why we’re in a non-committal relationship right now” the younger explains. 

“What is even a non-committal relationship, Doie?” Taeyong sighs. “Don’t answer me. It’s just something you’re using to protect yourself. Don’t you think you’re being unfair to Johnny? Putting him into a non-committal relationship? He genuinely likes you and this is what you’re doing?” Taeyong says. 

“Think about this, Doie. Think about your feelings for Johnny and think about Johnny. Don’t be unfair to him.” Taeyong says as he stood up patting the younger’s shoulder. 

Doyoung wasn’t sure what Taeyong was saying but he was sure that Johnny deserves nothing but the best. And it seems like he wasn’t the best for Johnny at the moment. 

Doyoung became scared. What if suddenly Johnny realizes how bad he is? What if Johnny suddenly thinks that he doesn’t want someone like Doyoung? Someone that has a hard time figuring things out, someone that’s not worthy of Johnny’s affection, someone that’s a hopeless case. 

Doyoung sighs as he looks out the window. Johnny deserves more than this. Maybe he should just end it so Johnny can find someone new and better. Someone that’s sure. 

🐻🐰

It was near the end of Johnny’s chess practice he was excited to finally see Doyoung. He was always excited to see the younger. It’s because after his practice they always agreed to meet and eat after school snacks. The younger always pushed Johnny to eat because chess practice can be mentally tiring. But what what younger doesn’t know is that being with him removes Johnny’s exhaustion. He would never say that out loud in front of Doyoung, not unless he wanted to get ignored for being too sappy again. 

Johnny’s really thankful for his and Doyoung’s relationship, even if it’s non-committal as Doyoung likes to say. One day, Johnny hopes that the younger finally accepts him feelings for him and then they can truly commit to one another. 

“What are giggling about, big foot?” Yuta asks as he elbows Johnny. “Thinking about your boyfriend that’s not your boyfriend?” Yuta continues smirking 

“Yes, I am. And we’re in a non-committal relationship, Yuta.” Johnny said pointedly 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever non-committal relationship means” Yuta says as he rolls his eyes. 

“I’m actually thinking of the day when we can finally commit to one another then he’d be my boyfriend.” Johnny says proudly. 

🐻🐰

One day Doyoung asks the elder to meet at the back of their school’s gymnasium instead of the regular place they used to meet, the place where they eat their after school lunch.

This meeting surprised the elder and made him speechless. Not because of much he loves the younger, but how the younger wants to stop their finger quotes non-committal finger quotes relationship. 

Johnny was physically and mentally tired from his chess practice and there’s his cute non-committal boyfriend wanting to break things up with him. To be honest he just wants to get after school snacks with the younger. 

“So wait. To sum this all up you want to stop our relationship?” Johnny asks. It’s not actually helping that Doyoung looks so vulnerable leaning against the wall looking at their barely holding hands. 

“Non-committal relationship” Doyoung corrects Johnny still not looking up. 

“Okay. You’re telling me that you want to stop our non-committal relationship because you’re not deserving of me?” Johnny says weakly. He wants to understand the younger, he really does. “Then why can’t we work things out? Why can’t we figure something out so you can be deserving of me? Because I really want us together. I really want you to be deserving of this.” Johnny whispers. 

“I’m sorry that I can’t. Why don’t you just look for another person? Someone worthy?” Doyoung says finally looking up. 

“Why do you get to decide who’s worthy of me? And why do you get to say you’re not worthy?” Johnny says trying to reason out to the younger. 

“I don’t know” Doyoung says quietly. He dropped his head on Johnny’s shoulder while still maintaining distance. Doyoung just wanted to hug the older and wishes for everything to stop. “I just feel like it. I feel that I need to let you go. Sometimes I see you and I feel like I don’t deserve you. You do so much for me and I can’t even reciprocate half of it.” Doyoung answers. 

“But I don’t want you to let me go. I want to stay by your side. Can’t we work something out so that we can be both worthy of each other? Please? Doie?” Johnny says leaning his cheeks on Doyoung’s head. 

“But what if it never happens? What if I never prove myself worthy of your love? I don’t want you handling a hopeless case like me” Doyoung said burying his face on Johnny’s shoulders. 

“Hey, look at me” Johnny says holding Doyung’s chin so that they are looking at each other. “I think that no matter what happens as long as you try, you’ll be worthy of me. You’re not a hopeless case, Doie. 

“I like you, I really do, Johnny.” Doyoung says in a very weak voice. Because the truth is he doesn’t want to let Johnny go. Johnny is the only thing keeping him sane right now. He doesn’t want a day without Johnny. 

“Then let’s make this work?” Johnny smiles at Doyoung and kisses his forehead. “Let’s go? It’s getting cold, I’ll walk you home.” 

“That easy?” Doyoung pouts. 

“Yes, Doie, that easy” Johnny laughs, holding Doyoung’s hand tightly, pulling him from the away wall. “Love is supposed to be easy.” Johnny says walking backwards

“Don’t walk backwards, Johnny!” Doyoung scolds the elder. “And I didn’t say I loved you! I said liked” the younger whined pulling his hand away

“Then liking someone is easy, Doie. As long as it’s with you, it’s easy.” Johnny says giggling as he holds Doyoung’s hand again

“Thank you, Johnny.” Doyoung smiles at the elder as they walk side by side with their hands swinging. 

“As long as it’s you” Johnny says kissing the younger’s temple.

**Author's Note:**

> if liked it pls kudos and comment!! thank you for reading my self-indulgent johndo oneshot


End file.
